Amores en Hogwarts
by FeiLy
Summary: Aki algunos enredos amorosos..solo lean y dejen reviewss... :
1. La magia de las estrellas

**AMORES EN HOGWARTS**

Cap. I: La magia de las estrellas

Estaba a punto de concluir un día lluvioso y gris. Todos los de Gryffindor estaban en la sala común.

Estaban atareados, estudiando para los exámenes. En una esquina estaba Hermione, casi ni se le veía con tantos libros a su alrededor.

Exactamente al otro lado de la sala estaban Ron y Harry. Harry estaba estudiando Pociones ya que estaba muy mal en ese curso. Ron estaba algo distraído, pensando en nada, no le prestaba atención a su libro de pociones.

-Ron, Ron ,ROONNNNNNNNNNN!

-Q pasa, q pasa, por q gritas, Harry.

-Es q no me haces caso. Has estado algo, no, muy distraído últimamente. Q te pasa?

-Nada-dijo suspirando

-Ese suspiro me dice otra cosa-dijo Harry señalando con la mirada a Hermione o a lo q se veía de Hermione.

-Deja de molestar, q no entiendes q a mi no me gusta Hermione. Captas bien? NO- ME- GUS-TA. Entiendes el significado de esas palabras?

- Está bien, está bien, pero no t alteres. Mejor…Dejemos de perder el tiempo, hay q terminar de estudiar.

Pero Ron seguía sin poner atención en lo q leía. Poco a poco las personas se fueron retirando. Solo quedaban un par de primer año, Harry, Ron y Hermione.

Finalmente se retiraron los de primer año. Solo quedaban Harry, Ron y Hermione.

-Me voy a dormir. Creo q ya estoy preparado para el examen de mañana. Diré de hoy porque ya es más de media noche. Vienes, ron?-preguntó Harry sobándose los ojos.

-No. Todavía no termino. –respondió Ron.

-Entonces hasta mañana, Ron. Hasta mañana, Hermione.

Hermione quien hasta entonces no había pronunciado palabra le respondió:

-Hasta mañana, Harry. – pero sin dejar de ver su libro.

Ahora sólo quedaban Ron y Hermione.

Ron estaba leyendo sin mucha concentración y en un descuido se quedo mirando a Hermione.

En realidad si me gusta Hermione pero… por q lo niego?-pensó

Ron estuvo mirándola un buen rato. Hasta q Hermione se percató de eso.

-Ron, q pasa? Quieres q te ayude en algo o que t explique algún tema?

Ron despertó de su "sueño".

-No, sólo que……

-q pasa?

Ron dudó mucho en su respuesta -Es que como q no encuentro sentido a esto.-dijo señalando algo en su libro.

Hermione se acercó a él, para poder ver lo q estaba señalando. Ron se paró y dejó la silla libre para q Hermione pudiera sentarse. El se puso sobre el hombro de Hermione, pero sin apoyarse y ella no se dio cuenta de nada. Hermione comenzó a explicarle con mucha paciencia. Pero Ron estaba divagando con el perfume de Hermione.

Ella seguía explicando, sin darse cuenta de lo q pasaba.

La castaña estuvo hablando durante varios minutos hasta q volteó a ver a Ron por el lado en donde él estaba casi apoyado, ella sintió su respiración cerca, no pensó en nada, se olvido de todo, se dejo llevar y…...

Al día siguiente, Harry y Ron bajaban por las escaleras, dirigiéndose al comedor. Ron estaba casi ido. Parecía q no había dormido en toda la noche. Harry estaba mirándolo con cara de preocupación.

Cuando llegaron ya estaban ahí Giny y Hermione.

Hermione estaba igual q Ron. Giny la miraba con una cara de preocupación total ya que Hermione era una chica con mucha energía y verla así era realmente preocupante.

Cuando Hermione levantó la vista vio a Ron y Harry. No sabia q hacer.

-Buenos días, Giny. Buenos días, Hermione.-dijo Harry.

-Buenos días- Ron apenas pudo pronunciar esas palabras.

-buenos días- dijeron al unísono Hermione y Giny.

De pronto Hermione se levantó.

-Tengo q revisar unos libros. Los veo en clase.-dicho esto, comenzó a caminar lo mas apresuradamente q pudo.

Ron al ver esto agachó la cabeza y se quedo mirando su desayuno.

Harry y Giny se miraron, sospechando q algo había pasado entre ellos.

Hermione estaba en la biblioteca. Esta estaba desierta. La castaña estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

-Q hice? Por q lo hice? – era lo único en lo q pensaba y deseaba saber.

Ella solo veía a Ron como amigo pero se había sentido tan bien en ese momento q comenzó a dudar.

Estaba confundida. No sabia como ver a Ron, si como amigo o algo más...

Ron también estaba confundido, aún seguía mirando su desayuno. Hasta q Harry se animó a decir:

- Q pasó, Ron? Se pelearon?

- No, no es eso. Es que……….

- Habla. Q paso?-dijo Giny con desesperación.

-Es q ayer cuando Harry se fue a dormir. Ella me estaba explicando algo y……

- y?-dijeron al unísono Harry y Giny.

Ron no sabia si decírselos o no. Si Hermione se enojaba?

Harry como q leyendo los pensamientos de Ron dijo:

-Crees q si nos dices, Hermione se enojará?

Giny al analizar todo rápidamente, dijo:

-Se besaron, no es cierto? Si no, no estarían así.

-Como se t ocurre eso, Giny-dijo Harry- Ellos no se gustan verdad, Ron?

Ron lo miró con cara de "t equivocas".

-No lo puedo creer. Si tu ayer me dijiste otra cosa.-dijo Harry

-Pero fue de casualidad. Nosotros no queríamos pero...-dijo Ron casi en colapso total.

-Deberías hablar con ella. Tú sabes? Para arreglar las cosas.-intervino Giny.

-Pero ella ni siquiera quiere verme. Ya viste como se fue casi corriendo de aquí.

- Mientras lo piensas creo q ya debemos ir a clases.-dijo Giny mirando su reloj.

Cuando Harry y Ron llegaron al salón, allí estaba Hermione y algunos de Ravenclaw. Al parecer el reloj de Giny estaba un "poco" adelantado.

Harry y Ron se sentaron en una mesa.

-Por q no vas a hablar con ella?-le aconsejó Harry a Ron.

-Está bien- dicho esto, se paró y, reuniendo todo el valor q tenía, se dirigió hacia Hermione.

Ella estaba sentada sola en una mesa.

-Puedo hablar contigo, Hermione?-le pregunto Ron.

-Está bien-dijo Hermione, después de haber dudado por algunos segundos.

Salieron del salón. Era obvio q los dos estaban súper nerviosos.

-Si es por lo de ayer, por mi parte todo está olvidado, ya que fue de casualidad, no es cierto?-dijo Hermione, aunque en realidad no era cierto.

-Si, eso era justo lo q te iba a decir-dijo Ron, con una gran decepción por dentro.

Los dos se sentían mal. Hermione por haber dicho esto y Ron por escuchar lo q ella había dicho.

Harry notó q una chica de cabello rubio, totalmente liso, de ojos azules y, a su parecer, de linda figura, no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Ella llevaba la insignia de Ravenclaw. Estaba con sus amigas.

Vio como dejaba caer uno de sus libros al suelo. Harry se paró y se lo recogió.

-Gracias.-le dijo la chica

-De nada. Tú eres...

-Me llamo Laura Chelsy.

-Y yo soy...

-Harry Potter. Ya lo sé. T vi practicando quidditch. Eres muy buen buscador.

-Gracias. Pronto viene un partido con Slytherin. Espero q vayas.

-Claro. Iré a darte ánimo.

Se quedaron en silencio hasta q Hermione se animó a decir:

-Todo lo q paso ayer queda olvidado y no habrá ningún problema entre nosotros. Seguiremos siendo amigos, verdad?

¿Amigos?-pensó Ron

-Si, por supuesto.-dijo tratando de olvidarse de lo q pensaba.

Entraron al salón. Hermione se dirigió a su sitio, igual q Ron, al suyo.

La clase de historia de la magia estuvo mas aburrida q nunca excepto por uno q otro chiste q hacían los de Hufflepuff.

Ese día todas las clases estuvieron especialmente aburridas.

Después de historia de la magia tuvieron Herbología, luego transformaciones y finalmente, como para rematar, pociones.

En la tarde tuvieron los exámenes.

Harry estaba seguro de que había respondido correctamente. Por otro lado Ron no comentó nada, a mi parecer creo q ni siquiera había leído su examen. Hermione era otra q no dijo nada sobre su examen, lo cual era muy raro ya que ella siempre lo comentaba y comparaba respuestas.

Al finalizar el día todos los de Gryffindor se dirigieron a la sala común para estudiar. El examen del día siguiente era Encantamientos.

Esta vez Hermione no estaba en la sala común, Ron se veía preocupado ya q ella era la primera en llegar a la sala y ponerse a estudiar. De pronto se paró y le dijo a Harry:

-Voy a buscar un libro a la biblioteca.

Harry lo miró raro y le preguntó:

-Te sientes bien?...Aaaaahhhhhh... ya sé, quieres ir a buscar a Hermione, no es cierto? No tienes q mentir.-dijo con una picara sonrisa, fuera de lo común.

-No, en verdad voy a buscar un libro.-dijo Ron tratando de convencer a Harry.

-Si, si. Anda a buscar tu libro-le dijo sin convencerse de su razón para salir.

Ron salió de la sala. Se dirigió directamente hacia la biblioteca. Cuando llegó se puso a buscar a Hermione pero no la encontró. Ahora si estaba realmente preocupado.

Miró los terrenos de colegio por la ventana de la biblioteca y vio una figura en medio de la oscuridad, después de unos segundos reconoció a Hermione.

Salio lo mas rápido q pudo de la biblioteca y se dirigió a donde estaba Hermione.

-Q haces aquí, Hermione?-preguntó

Hermione estaba sorprendida de verlo, pero lo disimuló.

-Aquí, mirando las estrellas. Son más hermosas en esta época del año.-le dijo sin dejar de mirarlas.

Hubo un prolongado silencio.

Ron se acercó sigilosamente hacia ella y la tomó por la cintura.

Hermione sintió recorrer un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo.

-Olvídate de las estrellas, olvídate de todo. No digas, ni hagas nada.-dijo Ron mientras poco a poco la volteaba y la acercaba aún más.

Hermione estaba a punto de sufrir un paro. Solo miraba los ojos de Ron acercándose más y más. Comenzó a cerrar sus ojos al igual q Ron. Cada uno sentía los latidos del otro. No había salida. Se besaron apasionadamente.

Cuando el beso terminó. Se miraron un rato. Hasta q Ron dijo:

-Hermione, yo siempre he negado q tú me gustas pero ya no puedo más. Así q t quiero preguntar algo... ¿quieres ser mi enamorada?

Ron no quería escuchar lo q Hermione iba a decir, el estaba seguro q ella diría q no.

-Si, Ron. Si quiero ser tu enamorada.

Ron sonrió y la beso muy tiernamente.

Casi no había nadie en la sala común. Solo estaban Harry, un par de segundo y un trío de séptimo grado.

Harry estaba estudiando pero sin poner mucha atención a lo q leía. El estaba preocupado por Ron.

Hasta q apareció. Ron llegaba con Hermione, estaban muy juntitos

-Q pasa?-dijo Harry sonriente.

Hermione y Ron levantaron su manos agarradas y Harry dedujo rápidamente lo q había pasado.

Hermione se sentó a estudiar, ella estaba muy relajada, como nunca.

Harry llamó a Ron a un costado y le dijo:

-Con q no t gustaba Hermione, eh?

-No se que fue, solo estábamos mirando las estrellas.

-Yo diría q fue la magia de las estrellas.

☺


	2. Cuando los sentimientos cambian

Cap.II: cuando los sentimientos cambian...

Continuaban los exámenes. Llegó el fin de la semana. En el cual todos planeaban estudiar.

Harry pasaba mucho tiempo con Laura (la chica de ravenclaw).

También se acercaba el examen q para Ron era el más difícil: Aritmancia.

Además de los exámenes tenían q entregar varias tareas. Les habían dejado una enorme tarea de historia de la magia.

Hermione estaba en la biblioteca, tenía q llevar un libro a la sala común y encontrarse allí con Ron.

-Donde está ese bendito libro?-dijo mientras buscaba en un gran estante.

-quieres q t ayude?-le dijo un chico un poco más alto q Hermione, el tenía la piel clara, cabello castaño y ojos color caramelo-Me llamo Davis Raymond.

-Yo soy Hermione Granger-le dijo algo extrañada por su intervención.

-Q libro buscas?

-Busco..."Magos q cambiaron el mundo" de Bathild Groney.

-Ese esta por acá.-dijo mientras la conducía por un gran corredor hasta un pequeño estante q estaba al fondo y le señaló un libro de pasta azul.

Hermione agarró el libro y lo abrazó.

-Gracias. Hubiera demorado horas en encontrarlo.-le agradeció a Davis.

-Me puedes devolver el favor ayudándome a estudiar Aritmancia.

Hermione se puso a pensar un momento.

-OK.-dijo

-Entonces t veo mañana a las...6p.m...aquí?

-esta bien-miro su reloj-me tengo q ir, me están esperando.

-seguro... tu novio

Hermione sonrió levemente y se fue. Tenia la sensación d q se había olvidado de algo.

Cuando llego a la sala común, Ron estaba tirado en un sillón.

-Por fin, Hermione. Q estuviste haciendo?

Lo saludo con un beso.

-Es q me demoré en encontrar el libro.-se acordó de Davis y sintió algo extraño...felicidad? Se sintió mal por eso.

-Hermione, recuerda q mañana quedamos en q me ayudarías a estudiar aritmancia, sino... no se si podría pasarlo. Gracias.-ron al decir esto la abrazo y le dio un beso muy tierno.

Hermione recordó a Davis... Q era más importante? ...Mmmmmmmmm...Ron, obvio. Pero... Q le diría a Davis?

-Ron-lo tomo de la mano-mañana a parte de tu y yo vendrá alguien mas.

-quien?-le pregunto con interés el pelirrojo.

-es q cuando yo buscaba el libro, alguien me ayudo. Y como para devolverle el favor me pidió q lo ayudara a estudiar aritmancia. Lo siento, es q me olvide por completo de q también t lo había prometido.

Hermione se dio cuenta d q no debió haber dicho eso.

-O sea q yo no t intereso, ni soy importante para ti.-dijo ron con mucha cólera.

-Ron, tú me gustas y yo no quisiera q tú y yo tuviéramos problemas por eso.

-OK. Pero... quien es?

-Se llama Davis Raymond.

-Si lo conozco. Es el pesado q arruinó mi tarea de pociones.-dijo ron con una cara de pocos amigos.

Flash Back

Harry y Ron estaban en clase de pociones.

-Creo q ahora si sacare buena nota en esta tarea-dijo ron viendo satisfecho su tarea.

De tanto jugar con las hojas se le cayeron y dieron a parar hasta la mesa de un chico alto, de piel clara, cabello castaño y ojos color caramelo.

De repente el chico hizo q se cayera un frasco de tinta, justo encima de las hojas. Ron se sobresalto tanto q dijo:

-Q NO VES LO Q HACES?ERS UN IDIOTA! HAS ARRUINADO MI TAREA!

-q pasa, señor Weasley? Q son esos gritos? -dijo el Prof. Snape.- 50 puntos menos para gryffindor.

-pero profesor el arruino mi tarea.-le dijo ron como si con esas palabras pudiera cambiar algo.

-pero estoy seguro q fue de casualidad, no es cierto señor Raymond?-dijo el profesor de cabello grasoso.

El chico de ojos color caramelo asintió con la cabeza.

Finalizando la clase estuvo burlándose de Ron e imitando la estupida manera con la q habría tratado de convencer a Snape para q le diera otra oportunidad de entregar su tarea.

fin de Flash Back

-q extraño? El fue muy amable conmigo-dijo Hermione impresionada por lo q Ron le había contado.

-Muy amable?-dijo ron, recontra celoso de Davis.

-quiero decir al menos no odioso-dijo la castaña tratando de arreglar las cosas.-será mejor q comencemos a hacer la tarea de historia.

De pronto se abrió el retrato de la dama gorda. Era Harry. Al parecer se despedía de alguien...era Laura (la chica de ravenclaw).

-Hola, ron. Hola, Hermione.

-hola-dijeron al mismo tiempo Hermione y ron.

Ellos querían preguntarle a Harry todo sobre laura pero como estaban medio enojados lo dejaron ahí.

Harry se sentó a hacer su tarea de historia junto con los enamorados.

Después de una hora bajaron al gran salón para cenar. A la entrada se encontraron con Davis.

Este se dirigió hacia Hermione. Y dijo:

-Hola, Hermione. Recuerda q mañana me vas a ayudar en Aritmancia.-Ron no podía disimular su ira hacia el chico de ojos color caramelo.

-Si-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Durante la cena nadie dijo nada. De rato en rato Hermione miraba a otro lado y se encontraba con la mirada de Davis. Eso la ponía muy nerviosa. Temía q terminara enamorándose de el. Y si eso ocurría... q pasaría con Ron?

Ella estaba segura de q lo quería pero por ratos le molestaba q el fuera tan inmaduro.

Al terminar de cenar se fueron a la sala común. Hermione no quería hablar con Ron aunq no veía la razón.

-Me siento un poco mal, mejor me voy a dormir.- mintió Hermione a sus amigos.

Ron muy preocupado por ella, la detuvo al pie de las escaleras.

-Por q no vas a la enfermería?

-No te preocupes. Creo q solo necesito descansar.

Hermione siguió su camino. Ni siquiera se despidió de Ron, como siempre lo hacia.

Al día siguiente, Hermione se levanto muy tarde. Gracias a Dios era domingo y no tenían clases.

Se levantó, se cambió de ropa y bajó al gran salón. No quería ver a nadie.

Para su mala suerte se encontró con Ron. No podía decirle q no quería ver a nadie así q lo saludo como siempre.

-Hola Ron.

-Hola Hermione. Te sientes mejor?

-si. Te dije q solo necesitaba descansar.

-Seria mejor q no fueras con Davis hoy en la tarde, digo, para q termines de mejorarte.-le dijo el pelirrojo

-Ron. Ya t he dicho no t preocupes por el. Q solo me gustas tú, OK?

Aunq Hermione sabia q estaba comenzando a dudar de eso.

Se acercaba poco a poco el momento en q estarían los tres juntos: Ron, Davis y ella.

Giny estaba admirando el lago. Ella en todo este tiempo se había vuelto una chica muy linda y eso no había pasado desapercibido para algunos.

Últimamente se sentía tan sola. Sentía envidia (de la buena) por Ron y Hermione (obviamente ella no sabia nada de Davis).

Se preguntaba porque nadie quería estar con ella. Estuvo sola por un rato hasta q sintió a alguien sentarse a su lado.

Voltio a ver. Era un chico de hufflepuff, alto, de ojos color celestes (q para ella tenían un brillo especial) esbelto y de cabello color rubio.

-q hace una chica tan linda como tu, aquí y con esa carita triste?-le dijo despacio

Giny se quedo en silencio hasta q...

-me llamo Leonardo Countfly.

Giny no sabia q hacer...

-Mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Giny Weasley.

-t he estado observando y t he visto varias veces por aquí, sola y tan triste. Q tienes, preciosa?-le dijo dulcemente.

-Es q últimamente me he sentido sola, siento q todos surgen y yo no-dijo Giny

-Se como t sientes. Yo me siento igual.- cambio su sonrisa por una cara triste.

Estuvieron conversando un buen rato. Y entre risa y risa, el chico se comenzó a acercar a Giny. Ella no se daba cuenta. Hasta q...

Hermione y Ron llegaron a la biblioteca. Se sentaron en una mesa, De repente llego Davis.

-Hola Hermione... Pensé q estaríamos solos-dijo sin saludar a Ron.

-el es Ron weasley-dijo herm.

Davis no dijo nada.

Ron le tenia una cólera q podía haberse lanzado sobre para matarlo pero Hermione estaba en medio.

Sacaron los libros y se pusieron a estudiar. Por ratos Davis decía q no entendía algo.

Hermione se lo explicaba y el entendía rápido, pero Ron no lo entendía tan rápido como el.

Hermione felicitaba a Davis y esto no le gustaba a Ron para nada.

Leo estaba cerca de Giny, pero ella voltio y estornudo.

Después de eso el no intento acercarse mas a ella. Continuaron hablando...

Después de casi dos horas...

Hermione y Ron salieron de la biblioteca y al despedirse Davis agarro a Hermione y le dio un beso en la "mejilla" (mas bien fue en la frontera de la mejilla y los labios de ella)

Ron, para felicidad de Hermione, no se dio cuenta pero igual le molesto el hecho de q se haya despedido de ella con un supuesto beso en la mejilla.

Cuando llegaron a la sala común, subieron a sus cuartos a dejar sus libros.

Hermione necesitaba pensar sobre muchas cosas. Así q dejo sus libros lo mas rápido q pudo y se fue hacia el lago, exactamente se sentó a pensar en un árbol q estaba al principio del bosque prohibido. Estaba admirando las estrellas.

Estuvo pensando durante mucho tiempo. Sentía q ella no podía estar con Ron si el seguía tan celoso.

Mientras ella seguía perdida en sus pensamientos, llego alguien, alguien q no quería ver. Era...

Giny se había pasado toda la tarde hablando con Leonardo. Se estaban divirtiendo mucho, ese chiko le pareció muy buena persona. Ella sentía q aquel chiko la conocía muy bien, tenían muchas cosas en común.

Harry estaba en el campo de quidditch. Acompañado de Laura. El no había tenido tiempo de contarle a su mejor amigo q había decidido declarársele a Laura.

-Laura-la tomo de la mano- todo este tiempo q hemos pasado juntos me he dado cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia ti. Tú me gustas.

Y le dio un beso q duro como media hora. Al separarse se sonrieron y se abrazaron.

-Davis? Q haces aquí?-dijo Hermione un poco nerviosa.

Davis no lo noto.

-t vi aquí y... necesito hablar contigo.-dijo muy serio.

-q me quieres decir?- dijo aunq ya sabia q diría.

-Hermione tú ...-la agarro por la cintura y la acerco. Ni siquiera termino la frase. Sus labios se acercaron. Iban a rozar cuando...

-no, Davis.-dijo la castaña separándolo un poco de ella-yo estoy con Ron.

El hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y seguía intentando besarla. El forcejeó con ella. La agarro muy fuerte hasta q...

-SUELTALA!

PAM!

Ron se había tirado encima de Davis y le había tirado un golpe.

Davis estaba sangrando por la nariz, se levanto y se tiro encima de Ron. Seguían peleándose. Hermione comenzó a gritar.(se olvidaron q eran magos? Q estúpidos!)

Giny estaba tan cerca de Leonardo. Ella miraba hacia un árbol q había al inicio del bosque prohibido. Vio unas siluetas pero no le dijo nada a Leo. Reconoció en esas siluetas a su amiga, su hermano y a un chico q no conocía.

Se levanto inesperadamente y dijo:

-me tengo q ir acabo de recordar q tengo q hacer una tarea.

-OK. Chao.

Giny iba a caminar cuando Leo le agarro la mano. Ella volteo.

-No t vas a despedir?- le dijo Leo

Entonces jalo a Giny y, sin previo aviso, la beso.

-chao-dijo Giny, se volteo (estaba en shock) y siguió caminando hacia el castillo.

Estaba ida hasta q recordó q tenia q ayudar a su amiga. Volteo a ver, Leo no estaba mirando, aprovecho y corrió hacia aquel árbol.

Cuando llego lanzo un hechizo hacia Davis:

-petrificus totales.-dijo

El castaño se quedo inmóvil.

Hermione pensó: como no hice eso?

Hermione y Giny ayudaron a Ron a pararse. Hermione le dio un gran abrazo y beso en agradecimiento por haberla ayudado.

III capitulo : secretos de la noche.

Al día sgte, unos alumnos encontraron a Davis en las afueras del castillo, pero cuando le preguntaron q le había sucedido este no recordaba nada(Hermione y Giny le habían dado una poción).

Pasaron algunos días y había novedades...

Ron había pasado con buena nota el examen de aritmancia y se lo agradecio como un 1000000 de veces a Hermione.

Tambien Leo se le había declarado ha Giny. Ellos estaban juntos desde hace un par de días. Ella decidió mantenerlo en secreto pero...

Giny y Leo estaban en un salón vacío...

-Giny te kiero mucho, si me dejaras no se que haría sin ti.-decía Leo mientras la abrazaba.

-yo también te...-pero ella no pudo terminar de hablar porq justo en ese momento entraba Harry. El tenía clase ahí.

-Giny...q haces con ese chiko? – pregunto Harry pero extrañamente sentía algo dentro de el pero no sabia q era.

-Harry, el es Leo mi novio.-le dijo Giny un tanto sorprendida.

-yo mejor me voy...tengo clases con snape y ya saben como es el...-dijo Leo y se fue pero sin antes despedirse de Giny con un beso.

Cuando el chiko salio:

-Harry, por favor no le digas nada a nadie. Yo se q Ron no me dejaría tranquila.-dijo Giny un poco alterada.

-Mmmm... esta bien pero si ese tipo te hace daño tendré q decirle a Ron para q le demos su merecido, esta bien?-dijo Harry con una sonrisa q reflejaba su comprensión.

-esta bien. Gracias!-dijo Giny dándole un abrazo.

Abrazo de amigos para Giny pero Harry sintió algo extraño en el fondo de su ser.

-huy! Ya es tarde me tengo q ir.-dijo Giny-y no te preocupes q ya arregle mi reloj.-le dijo guiñándole un ojo y sonriendo.

Harry sonrió también. Giny salio de ahí casi corriendo hacia clase de herbologia.

Harry había comenzado a confundirse... estaba comenzando a dudar si es q el veía a Giny como una amiga o algo mas...

El ojiverde sacudió la cabeza, tratando de darse cuenta de la estupidez que estaba pensando. Cuando alguien entro y sin previo aviso le dio un besote.

Era Laura. Harry sonrió nerviosamente, ante el temor de q Laura leyera sus pensamientos.(N/A: tonto! No es psikika)

Esa clase la tenían con los de ravenclaw.

Minutos después llegaron Ron y Hermione con una sonrisa q reflejaba q su relación iba muy bien.

Después de media hora el salón estaba lleno. Se abrió la puerta y entro la profesora McGonagall. Llegaba un poco retrasada así q entro casi corriendo y se dirigió a su escritorio.

-buenos días, chicos.- saludo tratando de calmarse. Estaba un poquito agitada.-he estado revisando sus notas y he visto q algunos alumnos están un poco mal.

Hubo un bullicio. La profesora se aclaro la garganta y continúo...

-así q he tomado una decisión- dijo agarrando una hoja.-los alumnos q estén mal en sus notas tendrán a un asesor...YO escogeré ese asesor.

Todos hicieron comentarios...pero la profesora siguió...

-a ver...-dijo mientras leía la hoja-el señor weasley tendrá como asesora a...Daniela Saksbert.

Ron le dirigió una mirada a la chica. Daniela era una chica de cabello negro, muy liso, tenía ojos color miel y era un poco mas bajita q Ron. Se le quedo mirando ya que a su parecer era bonita. Hermione se percato de eso y le dio una pequeño codazo para q reaccionara.

Ron nunca había hablado con ella pero esperaba llevarse bien.

- luego...-siguió la profesora- el señor Malfoy tendrá como asesora a... La señorita Granger.

Hermione hizo una mueca de desagrado al igual q Draco.

La profesora siguió con unos cuantos alumnos más. Después la clase siguió su curso normal.

Era hora del almuerzo. Todos estaban en el gran salón.

-no puedo creer mi mala suerte-se quejaba Hermione-ahora tendré q enseñarle a ese pesado.

-yo no me quejo-dijo Ron pero se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

-que! Se nota q quieres pasar tiempo con "Daniela"-dijo Hermione con un tono de voz mas agudo.

Se levanto y camino furiosa hacia la biblioteca, el lugar donde se refugiaba cuando quería estar sola.

Ron prefirió dejarla ir. Después hablaría con ella-es mejor q se calme-pensó.

Harry no había dicho nada estaba completamente perdido en sus pensamientos y preocupaciones.

-Harry, estas ahí?-le dijo Ron sacudiendo sus manos en frente de el.

-que? Ah si. Q paso?-le dijo Harry.

-estas muy distraído. Pasa algo?te sientes bien?

-no solo q ... bueno... tú sabes...el partido contra slytherin... las tareas...solo eso.-le respondió sin mucho convencimiento.

-bueno... veo q no me lo quieres decir...no importa...ya llegara el momento.

En ese momento llego el capitán del equipo, paul sjitch.

-apurense chicos. Vamos a los vestidores, tienen q alistarse.

Todos estaban reunidos en el campo. El equipo de gryffindor constaba de Harry q era el buscador; Ron, el guardián; Katie Loundry, Paul Sjitch y Annie Roocker eran los cazadores y por ultimo los golpeadores eran John Petdry y Joseph Loundry (el mellizo de Katie).

El equipo de slytherin estaba conformado por Draco Malfoy, el era el buscador; Crabbe y Goyle eran los golpeadores; Henry Warrenk, Rick Stonhenge y Nicole Hatchmond, los cazadores y, por ultimo, el guardián y capitan del equipo era Manuel McPeary.

Los equipos estaban terminando de alistarse en los vestidores.

Cuando alguien entro y abrazo a Harry. Todos dijeron : uuuuuuhhh!

Era Laura q había entrado a desearle suerte a Harry. Ron esperaba q Hermione también lo hiciera pero como no llego supuso q seguía enojada.

Era la hora del partido, los jugadores salieron al campo. Madame Hooch se llevo el silbato a la boca y soplo, al instantes los siete jugadores alzaron el vuelo. Las pelotas fueron soltadas.

Los guardianes se dirigieron a los aros. Harry y Draco comenzaron a dar vueltas por todo el campo en busca de la escurridiza snitch.

En la narración del partido estaba un alumno de ravenclaw llamado Renzo Crintild (N/A: se pronuncia "Craintild" por si a caso).

-La quaffle es atrapada por Katie Loundry de gryffindor, se la pasa a annie roocker q esquiva una bludger pero rick stonhenge de slytherin aparece y le quita la quaffle, se dirige hacia los aros...esta imparable..tira y...GOL DE SLYTHERIN!

Todos lo de slytherin gritaban y silbaban de felicidad pero su felicidad no duro mucho...

Renzo seguia...

-el capitan de gryffindor coge la quaffle y esquiva una bludger... Esquiva a henry warrenk...también a nicole hatchmond...se la pasa a roocker...ella va hacia los aros y...GOL DE GRYFFINDOR!

Los de gryffindor saltaban de alegria.

Mientras q Harry y Draco seguian dando vueltas por todo el campo, esquivando de vez en cuando las bludgers.

Hasta q Harry vio la vio, vio la snitch. Se dirigio en picada hacia donde estaba. Draco tambien la había visto e imito a Harry. Estaban lado a lado...harry la iba a agarrar, estiro su mano y...la tenia pero en ese momento una bludger le dio en la espalda y le hizo caer...

-Harry. Estas bien?

El ojiverde abrio los ojos estaba en la enfermeria. Alrededor de su cama estaban Ron, Hermione, Giny, Laura y...paul?

-Harry. Gracias a ti hemos ganado el partido. Espero q te recuperes.-dijo paul-bueno me despido. Te dejo en buenas manos-dijo señalando a Laura.

Cuando se fue, Laura abrazo a Harry.

-Harry! Q bueno q estes bien! La señora pomfrey dijo q solo necesitas descansar y q no es necesario q te quedes aki.

Harry ya se iba a ahogar…

-garcias Laura pero...me pu-e-des-soltar?-dijo entrecortadamente

-ah si!Lo siento.-dijo Laura sonriendo.

-nos preocupamos mucho por ti, Harry.-dijo Ron.

-Harry, querido.-dijo la señora pomfrey q llegaba -veo q ya te sientes mejor. Ya te puedes retirar pero necesitas descanso así q espero no celebres demasiado.-le dijo sonriendo.

Todos sonrieron ampliamente.

Cuando la señora pomfrey se retiro.

-bueno...nosotros nos vamos. Me están esperando mis admiradoras.-dijo Ron bromeando.

-que! Ah! Ronald weasley!Nunca cambiaras!-dijo Hermione. Le agarro la oreja como a un niño pequeño y se lo llevo.

Todos rieron.

-bueno, Harry. Te esperamos en la sala común. Chao.-se despidio Giny.

Laura se quedo a ayudar a Harry.

-gracias, Laura. –decía Harry-me voy a la torre de gryffindor. Deben estar celebrando.-sonreía.

-esta bien. Nos vemos mañana. Y como dijo la señora pomfrey-imito a la señora pomfrey-espero no celebres mucho.

Los dos rieron. Se despidieron con un gran beso y cada uno se dirigió a su destino.

Todos los de gryffindor estaban reunidos en la sala común. Estaban celebrando el triunfo sobre slytherin.

Hermione seguía enojada con Ron. Ellos estaban conversando en una esquina. Ahí nadie los podía escuchar pero se veía a Ron haciendo gestos de querer convencerla de algo mientras q eran observados por Dean y Harry q conversaban en la esquina opuesta a los enamorados...

-q pisado!Jajajaajajajaj- se burlaba Dean.

-cuando tengas novia te kiero ver. – le reprochaba Harry.

-no, no, no. Yo no voy a ser un pisado como el.-negaba rotundamente.

Después de casi 4 horas, todos se fueron a dormir.

En las demás torres había un gran silencio, todos estaban en sus habitaciones excepto por...

En algún pasillo del sexto piso...

-hola-saludo un muchacho

-hola-le respondió su "amante"-por poco y no puedo venir a verte.

-pensé q no podrías escapar de tu amiguita.

-ella ha estado mal...ya sabes...por lo de q termino con su novio.

-bueno...mejor olvidémonos de ella.-le dijo el joven con una sonrisa.

-si...estoy tan feliz...ellos no sospechan nada.

-ya falta poco para completar la venganza-le respondió con una risa maléfica.

Los jóvenes estuvieron charlando y riendo pero ya era tarde.

-bueno...-dijo la "amante" mirando su reloj-creo q nos debemos despedir.

-q pena, pero...tenemos q seguir fingiendo...por el bien de nuestros planes-le sonrió y se despidió con un abrazo y beso.

Mientras los jóvenes amantes se despedían. Cierto morenito estaba teniendo un sueño muy interesante...

Estaba en un salón...con ella. La chica q quería en secreto.

El la besaba...por fin la tenia con el...

Ella le decia q lo queria, q nunca podria dejarlo. Mientras el la abrazaba y la traía mas hacia el.

Hasta q...

Hola!

Espero q les guste y siento mucho dejarlos con la duda.

Por fis dejen reviews.

Chao.

Hermjani.


End file.
